yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 001
"A Wicked Shadow!" is the first chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in Japan in V Jump magazine on April 21, 2004. It was later reprinted in volume 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Summary The chapter begins at the end of Battle City, with Marik being defeated by "Dark Magician" and "Dark Magician Girl". A shadowed figure then is shown in a room full of computers and the like. He is holding a card that has Pegasus' image on it. He calls Pegasus his master, then stating that everything is about to begin, and that Yugi will pay them back. At Kaiba Corporation, the Computer system is being hacked, while screen's flash "danger" all around. One officer tells another officer to inform Kaiba immediately, but the communication access line's are off. More then 70% of the computer has been taken by the hacker. Therefore, Isono tells the officers to cut power supply and halt the system. Another officer reminds Isono that this will effect the Duel system worldwide from the disorder. Unfortunately, there is no other way out, so the power is cut. Isono and the officers are shocked then, when even that fails. The shadowed figure from before, a long haired man in expensive clothes, appears next to Isono, commenting that he's a little too late. As guards appear behind the man, who is present as a hologram, he declares that Kaiba Corporation now belongs to the Asian division of Industrial Illusions, and remarks on the Duel Ring server, and how his master strived for it - now it's his. He thinks that he'll take care of Yugi soon enough. We then flash over to Domino High School where we see Yugi Mutou, Katsuya Jonouchi, Anzu Mazaki, and Hiroto Honda about to leave. All of a sudden, the hacker's head, and later the rest of him, starts coming out of a desk causing Jonouchi to freak out. He announces his name as Yako Tenma and that he is with Industrial Illusions (I2) and later states that he would like to challenge the current champion, Yugi, on the roof top. Yugi accepts and everybody rushes up. Yako says that it is time to Duel but Yugi states that Yako is not really there causing Jonouchi to freak out even more. Yako congratulates Yugi for realizing this and tells everybody that this is not his actual body but a projection created by Kaiba's solid vision system. He then forces the beginning of the Duel, stating that as the Duel King, Yugi cannot maintain his title without accepting challenges. He adds that the card he holds won't let Yugi off easily either, claiming it to be invincible. Jonouchi is about to run over towards Yako, but Yugi, switching with Dark Yugi, stops him, and accepts the challenge again. Meanwhile, in Yako's machine, he thinks that, while Yugi may not know it, he will experience divine punishment - at the hands of a God card stronger than Yugi's. Skipping ahead, both players control three monsters, Yugi controls his "Magnet Warriors", while Yako has three unnamed monsters. Yugi tells Yako to watch as he Tributes his three monsters to Summon "Slifer the Sky Dragon", and uses it to destroy one of Yako's monsters. Though Yugi's friends cheer ecstatically, Yako is unconcerned, reviving his destroyed monster with "Silent Doom" and Tributing his three monsters to summon "The Wicked Avatar," which appears as a black orb before transforming into a black colored version of "Slifer". Featured Duels: Dark Yugi vs. Yako Tenma 's unnamed monsters.]] Dark Yugi controls "Alpha the Magnet Warrior" (1400/1600), "Beta the Magnet Warrior" (1700/1200) and "Gamma the Magnet Warrior" (1500/1600), all in Attack Position, while Yako controls three unnamed monsters. Yugi's turn Yugi Tributes "Alpha, "Beta" and "Gamma" to Summon "Slifer the Sky Dragon", whose ATK and DEF become equal to the number of cards in Yugi's hand times 1000. (4000/4000). "Slifer" attacks and destroys one of Yako's monsters. Yako's turn Yako activates "Silent Doom", Special Summoning the monster that "Slifer" destroyed from his Graveyard. He Tributes his three monsters to Summon "The Wicked Avatar" in Attack Position Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.